


Sorry It Took So Long

by BatsuGames



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gifts, Jealous 707, Seven really wants you to marry him, Wedding Fluff, kind of, robot cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatsuGames/pseuds/BatsuGames
Summary: Seven really wants you to agree to marry him, but he never finds the right time.That's okay, you're on the case!
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Original Female Character(s), 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Sorry It Took So Long

**Author's Note:**

> As the others, the name Ori is a placeholder name as I don't like Y/N or --- being used

You knew you’d been quite the leader in getting Saeran _out_ of that shithole called Mint Eye, in bossing Vanderwood around when needed, the pair of you from the same island in Europe as thus you could understand him better, and also of keeping Saeyoung focused when he looked about to break down. You knew you had. You also knew that you’d had some pretty loving sex with Seven during that whole debacle and let him have control, and then snuggling into you without letting you go, arms a lock around you. You’d greatly enjoyed the touching.

But he kept damn well _staring_.

Just in shorts and a vest and your boots loosely tied up as you stand outside the cabin, you peer up at the stars, an unlit cigarette of Vanderwood’s in your mouth and lighter in hand.

You play with it as you hear the door go.

“Ori.”

“Saeyoung…”

Seven comes up to your side, seeing the chill on your arms when he’s close enough, and immediately shucks his hoodie off. “Oi, you’ll catch cold,” He scolds gently, putting it on you.

An amused smile lilts your lips as you take him in, contemplating him as you had the sky. “I was fine.”

“You had goosebumps,” He retorts, wanting to grin. “And where did you get that?”

“Last time we were here, Vanderwood left them by accident.” You look away, rolling the stick with your tongue from left to right and back again idly. It gets snagged from you and you turn to him with, “Hey! I might have had that!”

Seven shoves it in a jean pocket. “I don’t want something of Vanderwood’s in your mouth. Not with your tongue doing that or looking like this.”

Looking down at the mess you were, you didn’t get it. “What the no bra thing? Psssh,” You wave away, fiddling with the lighter again, and then that gets snatched from you. “What now, you exasperating man? I might burn myself?”

The redhead gives a wide grin. “Nah, I’m just annoying you.” He dove down and kissed you, hands slinking around your middle under the hoodie. He made a sound and pulled you up against him. “You’re cold!” He rubbed his hands up and down fast, creating friction for you. “How long were you out here for, sweetie?”

“Not long?” You bury your face in his chest, fingers flicking his top up and you cackle as you send cold fingers up his back with his shrieking at you. You also squeak when in revenge he grabs your ass and fondles it suddenly. “Sae!” You look up with a flustered but grouchy look and your eyes widen when his fingers, long and scheming, slink to between your lips with his want to _play_. Your eyelid droop a little and hormones slam through you and you let out a little harsh breath of air. Your hands grip. “You’re so horny. Here I was thinking Zen was the worst for it in the RFA.”

He nips at your neck in reprimand. “Don’t talk about other men ever when we’re like this. Or talk about any other man, that’s even better.”

“Jaehee seems like she’d be good with kneading things if her aim to be a baker-” You yip and then laugh breathily at another bite. “Uh-huh.”

“Say, that tree looks lonely…”

“You’re right, it does.”

.

Saeyoung looked worried. “I am so sorry!” He wailed, seeing the scrapes on your back. “I was too rough!”

“Shut up and get the splinters out,” You huff.

“I’m a horrible boyfriend!”

“You’ll be a worse _off_ one in a minute if you don’t hurry it up.”

“…So this would a terrible time to say let’s get married?”

“ _Very._ ”

.

Saeran tilted his head. “You could always ask Saeyoung to teach you.”

“…I want to make him something, and who better than the other genius of the RFA family to teach me?” You reply, rubbing the back of your neck.

He smiles at you, soft and knowing. “He’d be happy with a packet of _gum_ from you, he follows you around like a puppy.”

“Exactly why I will make him one like he made me.” You grin and show the design. A ginger cat with the same eye colour as yours. “Will you help me?”

.

“Jagiyaaaaa, you’ve been ignoring me for weeks~” Saeyoung whines, hugging you to him after he finishes coding for a fun project that caught his eye. “Hiding away with my brother.”

“We’re doing a project together, be happy me and him get along so well,” You say, tugging him closer as you think internally about the pre-set recordings that you want, as well as the little gift you’d place in the cat.

Lying on your front, he gives a sound and nuzzles hard into your chest, clinging to you. “Hmph!” He buries his face into your breasts, smiling when you just snicker and finally start paying full attention to him.

“Are you feeling unloved?” You run fingers through his hair and then you duck down, kissing all over his face, dodging his lips trying to connect with yours for a more intimate kiss. You ignore his throaty sounds of complaints and instead massage his shoulders, still giving him kisses, but now he’s all dazed and melting into you and hugging you tight. “I didn’t mean to make you feel like that.”

“What are you doing anyway? I want to know,” He pouted.

“It’s for you so you can’t know. A gift. So keep out of it until it’s ready,” You boss, stopping the massage, “Okay?”

“Okay, please keep touching me.”

“Like I can keep my hands off you?”

“You have to marry me.”

“Eh. Maybe.”

“Baaaaabe!”

.

Saeran whispered, “Good luck, though you won’t need it,” and left to go see Zen and Yoosung for an evening out.

You wink and thank him, and then you grab the box, going to slink over to the red sofa that was opposite Saeyoung at his computer. You sit and wait patiently, but then the screen flickers to a camera log and he snaps his head around. Smiling at him, you hold up the box. “Present for Saeyoung~!”

He's over in a heartbeat. “Is it time!?”

Silently you hold it up.

Saeyoung sits next to you, taking it and opening it up. “Robo-Cat!” He watches as it wakes up at his voice, the mechanics gliding impossibly well. It was a ginger and bronze cat, but he could tell it was of a much more durable metal. “So cute!”

“Thank you, Master!” Your voice comes out from it, and the cat winks at him.

The redhead almost dropped it back into the box, choking a little. “W-What?”

“I’m your companion, meow! I’ll keep you company when Ori can’t be around! Ask me anything!”

“Who does Ori love most?”

You smile as the cat replies, “Easy, meow! It’s you! Saeyoung Choi! I’m made for Saeyoung Choi! Man of space and stars!” The cat moves like a real one would, licking at his hand. “I’m Co-ordinator Ori, and this man is my favourite man in the universe~!”

Because you had played all three of the Mass Effect games with him as extended date nights and knew he’d get the reference.

He grins at you widely. “In the universe? I’m so loved!” He teases, pinching your cheek and laughing at the roll of the eyes he got in return. “Does this cat have anything secret for me?”

The cat rumbled, vibrators inside acting like purring, and then the cats stuck it’s tongue out, micro SD cards on it. “To play when Saeyoung feels lonely, meow, but Ori is here!” The micro SD cards go back in its’ mouth.

“This is even better than my one, did Saeran do all the coding?” The hacker asks, looking the robot over, humming over how well the metal tail swished like a cats did.

“About a third. He taught me and guided me, correcting stuff, that’s why it took so long,” You reply, because three months was a long time. “Worth it though.”

“Ori.” Saeyoung says, and you can feel it coming when he looks at you. “Will you marry me?”

The cat revs up louder, “He said it, he said it!” The eyes brightly flare gold. “Hold your hand out, Saeyoung, meow!” He does, and then a ring gets slid out from the mouth of it. “Will you marry me?”

Saeyoung snaps his head to you.

You give a sheepish grin. “Sorry it took so long to ask you to marry me.”

"BABYYYYYY! YES! I have to tell everyone! GAH!" He gets up to go type away.

"Hey, kiss me first you horses ass of a hacker!"

.


End file.
